Twenty Six
by CoffeeMarbles
Summary: An anthology of 26 Axel/Roxas oneshots/short stories. Each chapter is inspired by a single word, generated by the RANDOM WORD GENERATOR found on the web, and all the chapters will run from A to Z. Rating and genre will vary per chapter. Please see notes.
1. Apart

A/N:

Okay, I'll be honest with you--I've only done notes for Le Jeu de l'Amour, and it's really bugging me at the moment, but nothing else I can do really. Instead, I offer you some oneshots inspired by the random word generator. I will be, hopefully, creating 26 successful or at least comprehensive Axel/Roxas oneshots, where each story is inspired by a random word, the chapters progressing like A to Z. I haven't been able to work on anything else, really, but here goes nothing haha. For Chapter 1, I kept pressing refresh until I got to the first word that started with an "A", and I ended up with "Apart".

* * *

Episode A: Tear Me **Apart**

* * *

Summary: Nobodies can't _feel._ The most they'd suffer would be feelings of dizziness, nausea, and maybe weakness, but when Axel begins to suffer more feelings than he knows he's capable of experiencing, the desire to tear himself apart in order to find the root of his condition heightens. He didn't think he'd find Roxas to be the source of it all.

Genre: Drama/Angst  
Rating: T for language

Words: 2992

* * *

He couldn't understand why he felt dizzy, nauseous, sick whenever his eyes locked onto the pair of ceruleans. The second his acidic green stare would penetrate the glassy blues, his stomach would churn and twist in an uncomfortable sensation, as if his insides were melting, jittering, and boiling into a scorching battle.

Axel hated it to the extent of which a Nobody could hate. He couldn't stand it; it was maddening. He wanted to rip himself open and kill off whatever parasite was doing this to him.

It had almost been a month since the blond's introduction into Organization XIII, and partnership with Number 8. They had started off well; the duo trained with one another, the more experienced male not hesitating to show the rookie just how much pain he has to learn to inflict, as well as adapt to. He made sure to make his skills known by marking the blond's body all over, crimson trenches and streaks of fire decorating the keybearer like tattoos. Axel wanted to push Roxas to the limits with his brutal training, fighting and aggravating the younger boy to the point where he'd break down and collapse on his knees. But those limits never came, not with Roxas. Roxas could retaliate and attack with an unstoppable vehemence. This surprised the fire dancer—he had sparred with many of the other organization members, and majority of them could not keep up with his cruel flames, and his opponent would often return back to the castle limping and wickedly burnt. The blond was different, Axel had thought. This new addition was stubborn, that was positive. He'd rarely succumb to his wounds, the bloody gashes and scalding burns on his skin; instead, he'd clamber back up on his feet and strike again, blow after blow until Axel would administrate the decisive assault, or fall in submission at his heels.

They would dance their dance for hours on end, and the redhead eventually became obsessed with their daily ritual of cuts and burns, finding a refreshing release when they'd engage in a fiery battle, either between themselves or amongst a perilous throng of hungry heartless.

The exhilarating thrill Axel felt, however, suddenly morphed into an alien sensation when he had caught the blond smirking during their sessions. Glinting blue eyes were flashing in a light that made Axel's skin prick, turning his legs boneless and chakrams into boulders of lead.

He wouldn't abandon his partner, however, despite his strange sickness. He began feeling feverish, diseased even, whenever he spent more than five minutes with him. The blond would constantly ask what was wrong, and Axel would feign ignorance to his problem, brushing it off. They'd continue walking, talking, doing whatever it was they were doing, in their normal, passionless manner, but the taller male would often stop, turn away, and clench his stomach, reawakening the so called "fear" that Roxas always seemed to display.

Then, just a few hours ago, Roxas had gone so far as to touch Axel's clammy face when the man was struggling to keep himself from dying of hyperventilation. The inseparable duo had been heading in the direction of the Twilight Town Bell Tower when the blond had decided to take a visit to the town's new fountain.

The town's newest feature was moderate in size, blending in with the rest of the city in the orange glow of the forever setting sun. It wasn't outstanding, Axel told Roxas in a bored manner, and it wasn't, but Roxas insisted it was worth a look.

It's a wishing fountain, the blond told Axel, and citizens would often stop, make a wish, and throw in money in hopes of their silent desires being fulfilled.

"What would you wish for?" Number 13 asked. Axel struggled to answer as he fought the unsettling turning of his stomach.

"I dunno," the redhead had answered in a disinterested voice, "I'm a Nobody. I don't have anything to wish for or look forward to, really—aside from that Kingdom Hearts thing Xemnas has us losing arms and legs for." Deciding to play along with Roxas's little game, and to distract himself from his own quivering body, he reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a sparkling blue and gold bead and offering it to the boy beside him. "What would you wish for?"

The keyblade wielder didn't reply. Instead, he closed his eyes, remaining completely silent for several seconds before tossing the munny into the fountain. Axel watched as the bead shone in the gold light, green orbs following its decent until it plunged passed the small cascade of water from the fountain's flowing tip.

"For us to be friends." Green eyes snapped wide open, taking in the sight of the young male's fair face pulled into an apprehensive smile. A smile, not a leer, not a smirk, not a sneer—a smile.

Axel had almost collapsed into the fountain when he felt his insides explode in another reoccurring wave of the unfamiliar stirring. It was nothing, it was nothing, Axel groaned, swatting off the blond's pulls and tugs while backing away from both the boy and the fountain until his gloved hands found a wall to lean against. His head was throbbing, and every nerve under his skin tingled. Knowing the blond's stubbornness, he knew he wouldn't be fought off as easily. The older male panted, feeling something inside him race, making him light headed. He needed to find out what was happening to him. Axel was sure that he'd be eliminated from the Organization if his condition worsened, or if he physically broke down like this. Suppressing whatever was plaguing him was becoming harder and harder, especially with Roxas's presence.

When Roxas pulled Axel down so he was sitting limply against the wall, the shorter male descending to kneel in front of him, the redhead took one glimpse into the worried blues and felt a shiver strike his spine. Then the boy peeled off his gloves, mumbling something about a fever, and took the fire magician's face in his hands.

Axel started, bolted his head back, only to find himself grunting in pain when the back of his skull collided with the brick wall. Roxas didn't hesitate, and tried again. A furious flash ignited in Axel's green eyes, and the growl he emitted bounced off the alley's tall walls as he attempted to shove the blond away from him. The blond's agility was impeccable, however, and the boy managed to pin down the man's twitching arms and writhing body by straddling the man's legs and holding down his arms. Satisfied, he pressed his forehead against Axel's own, ignoring the man's curses completely.

The entire world spun out of control for Axel, and his breaths became hoarser and labored as the seconds ticked by. There was a pounding in his head and a ringing in his ears. His eyes were wide, but they only saw one thing: Roxas's blue eyes and his countenance that was furrowed in strict concentration. Fed up with the intimate proximity Roxas had managed to cover, and the sickening squirming in his abdomen, Axel succeeded in throwing off his partner and escaping into a dark portal, leaving the blond to fumble and follow.

Mind still spinning and skin still sticky with an unexplained sweat, Axel staggered into the dark streets of the World That Never Was, intent on getting back to the castle and locking himself away from the blond until he found out what was growing inside his body that continuously ate away at his sanity and health.

"Axel!"

He felt his muscles contract all at once, and he immediately summoned his chakrams to his hands. He shook off his petrifaction and turned around to hurl his flaming weapons towards the intruder.

There was a shrill clash of metal, and Axel's chakrams was sent flying in opposite directions. Roxas, with his gold and silver keyblade in hand, sped forward towards the redhead. There was a split second before the intimidating end of the keyblade came streaking down upon Axel's shoulder when the older of the two teleported himself behind the blond, evading a painful strike. Unfortunately for him, Roxas had anticipated as much and promptly spun around and landing a formidable blow on the redhead's side. Axel's gasping groan echoed through the dark city, the clumps of his shoes thudding against the cemented ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Roxas spat, walking in confident strides as he approached Axel. "Why the hell are you acting so freaking strange all the time??"

Recovering from the numbing slash, Axel called back his discarded weapons.

"As much as I want to tell you, Roxas," the redhead panted, unaware of the threatening shimmer that that flickered in his own eyes, "I have no goddamn clue!" Screaming, he plunged both his chakrams into the ground, and it was a matter of seconds before an impenetrable wall of fire surrounded to two, encasing the opponents in a circular arena.

"Axel, stop!" Roxas cried, just barely managing to dodge Axel's lunging body and menacing hits. The heat was incredible; Roxas was sure that there was fire constantly licking up the back of his neck. With an enraged cry, Axel launched his chakrams through the air, the dual weapons soaring with fiery tails towards the organization's youngest member.

Roxas managed to duck and roll from the spiked wheels, but looking up, was shocked to find Axel no where in front of him.

There was a brief hiss, and the crackle of snapping pebbles behind him, when Roxas realized his mistake.

Axel just imagined how much sting the blond suffered as his chakrams' talons dug themselves into the blond's back and shoulders. The ring of Roxas's agonized scream was melodious to the redhead's ears, and it was enough to enkindle the thrill he had experienced so many times before when sparring with the blond, except this time, the excitement was laced with the same fluttering malady that reaped his mind and body.

A howl escaped Axel's mouth when the hilt of Roxas's keyblade dug itself into the redhead's diaphragm. There wasn't enough time for Axel to recover his lost breath before quick slash of the keyblade created an impressive laceration in the chest of his black coat. Axel glanced down at his bloodied body, and felt lava pulsate through his muscles.

"Cut me, Roxas," he dared, leaping forward and attacking the boy once again. He hissed and winced, the singing of metals hitting one another rippling through the steady air, heated by the ascending falls of fire. "I said cut me, Roxas!" He commanded.

"You're goddamn crazy, Axel!" Roxas cried, countering an attack with a powerful up-strike of his keyblade before catapulting himself into the night sky

"You want to know what's wrong with me, don't you Roxas?" The redhead challenged, fingers twirling his weapons in his hands, "so rip me open—tear me apart!"

Axel followed Roxas's ascent into the air, and the two bodies danced with one another in the cold night sky. They twisted, whirled around one another, striking continuously and blocking perpetually as Axel struggled to tear open apart his being, wanting to set free that agitating parasite that had infected him; this was the only way to make it stop.

A brief shout from Roxas was enough to distract Axel, pulling him out of his minute trance but only to send him hurling downwards towards the earth when a particular blow paralyzed his entire body.

The older man's body bounced like a ragdoll on the floor, rolling and skidding across the scabrous surface before coming to a stop in a crumpled heap. Passed the pained ringing in his ears and the dying crackle of flames, he heard Roxas's boots hurry towards him. His limp body was flipped over and Axel's eyes opened to see Roxas towering over him, the keyblade lifted and held back in a stance that promised another strike.

"Do it, tear me apart—tear me to shreds."

The keyblade came down, along with the blond's wounded body. Green eyes snapped shut, anticipating a hit to his face, but merely twitched open again when the sound of metal struck the ground beside him. An open palm came down to rest on the man's chest, holding him down on the floor while a pair of legs caged the lanky being between them.

"The hell is wrong with you, Axel?" Axel heard the boy hiss, unable to stare into his eyes. He knew his body would react in the same violent manner as before if he were to look into those poisonous eyes again. "Look at me, you—"

Gloved hands came to forcefully maneuver Axel's gaze, directing his vision towards the pair of ceruleans. Axel felt his breath hitch.

"You," Axel said, in an almost inaudible volume.

"What do you mean, y—"

"You!" Axel growled, his hands surging to life and taking hold of the blond's neck and face, "you're what's wrong with me—it's you—it's you who's making me so goddamn sick!"

"I don't underst—"Roxas whimpered, trying to fight off the offending hands that were assaulting his jaw and throat.

Axel sat up, hands still holding onto Roxas's throat as his feral eyes attempted to burn right through the young boy's fair skin and golden tresses.

"Don't take me for an idiot, Roxas," Axel hissed venomously. He was tired of it—exhausted from the unknown feelings he'd been experiencing all month, fed up with dealing with the unexplainable fevers that haunted his dreams and had him waking from his slumber, dizzy, shivering, and sweating. "I don't know what you've done to me, but I hate it—I can't stand it—I can't stand you!"

Roxas stopped moving, eyes wide in confusion and hurt. The pain that clouded the perfect blue eyes struck something in Axel, and the taller male choked on his breath.

"Why didn't you finish me off, rookie?" Axel grunted, straying away from the blond's gaze, "I told you to tear me apart."

"Why the damn would I do that?" Roxas's voice, once again clear, confident, and powerful, struck back. "We're Nobodies; even if I do rip you open with my keyblade, what do you expect to find? A heart?" The boy just scoffed, breaking free from Axel's grip and getting back onto his feet. He wiped away a trail of blood from the corner of his lips, and Axel suddenly felt a pang of desire to lick off the crimson trails that marked their way down the shorter male's skin. "All you'll end up finding is a mess of your limbs on the ground. You can't out yourself out of the Organization that easily."

"You smiled at me." Axel said distantly, not meeting the blue eyes that stared down at him. "You smiled at me, and there's been a goddamn parasite festering in me, making me _feel_ things I normally wouldn't. You're the cause of all this. You smiled at me—why would you?"

He only heard Roxas chuckle in disbelief. "Yeah, right." Roxas strode casually away from the man's sitting form. The darkened city was back to the way it had been just moments ago—dark, damp, and abandoned. The smell of ash and smoke clung to the air. "Listen," Roxas began, "You're pathetic, but you're my partner, my _friend, _not that you really care for such a label, I'm sure_._"

Axel looked up, scowling at the words, but not in anger.

"Nobodies only have one chance to live an existence they weren't meant to have. I could tear you apart whenever I want to, thanks to you, but what's the use if there isn't at least a heart for me to harvest?" Roxas turned away, staring up at the glowing buildings and letting out a shuddered sigh. "You say I'm the cause for your sickness, the cause for your _feelings, _and you tell me to rip open your bloody chest like it's my job to find out. No, that's yours. Do your own dirty work if you want to dabble in idiot thoughts like those. We're Nobodies, Axel. My smiles are empty, no matter what you are to me." He then turned back around, and stared hard into Axel's eyes. "I can't make you feel."

That last sentence was what pushed Axel into his own promise, an obligation that he created for himself. The man watched the blond disappear into the black portal, leaving the streets deserted aside from the redhead's lone form. The man was alone, and a part of him told him he actually _felt _alone as well. He reached up with a hand and placed his open palm on the left side of his chest, the same area that Roxas had pushed just moments before. It was still warm.

The bug didn't leave. No matter how many gashes he had received from Roxas tonight, the nameless disease still tormented him, tonight more so than ever. His stomach had fluttered in a butterfly sensation this time, his breath had quickened at the mere sight of his partner, and his neck had burned in a brilliant sensation, different from the heat from a fire. He figured, if what he wanted to find couldn't be found tonight, there will be another time, when he's destined to tear the remainder of his existence apart, shred the last of his being, and burn it away in flames in order to discover the reason—the reason that made him _feel_ tonight.


	2. Brother

A/N

...I don't know what to say. I kinda liked how this came out actually...I think this is either a "hate it" or "love it" thing...I've never written anything like this so it was both easy and hard at the same time. I hope the message gets across. Enjoy!

* * *

Episode B: Dear **Brother**: You're Too Tall

* * *

Summary: A new boy is accepted into Dusk City's small orphanage. Axel thinks he might grow fond of having a pretend little brother. It makes him feel tall.

Genre: Friendship/Family  
Rating: K+. Some language.

Words: 7387

* * *

**October 7**

my name is Axel and I am the tallest boy in this small place. they finally got those peeple to send over the jernles they keep promissing but never remembering to send over. mine looks stupid all blue and boring and stuf but at least I have one. theres nothing to write about its to boring. Im bored with the kids here theres nothing new to do. for 3 years the same stupid guys keep calling me Twig-Legs or Poppy-Head but I put those guys in place and get locked in the lawndry room cuz I do what boys my age do I told her. I think Old Bag Lawker hates me and shes only been working here for two weeks. why did Laisfair leave? Now its all stupid and gloomy more then before. when will she get it that I rule this place? I been in this orfanage longer then she has, she cant tell me what to do.

**October 25**

This is such a stupid jernle. its to boring and stupid here and theres nothing to write about. I hear Lawker telling us to go to the study room and do our maths now. stupid.

**November 14**

there is a new boy who was taken in yesterday and hes some short chubby kid with yellow hair and big blue eyes. he looks like he is 4 or something the way hes only up to my stomick. I am the tallest boy here anyway so maybe thats why. he dosent talk very much even at dinner and hes awways sitting in the corner alone and holding onto his dolly that looks like him but with brown hair. why would a boy be holding a doll? it looks so stupid but I dont care cuz he dosent call me Twig-Legs or Poppy-Head. hes not old enough for me to punch or kick not like Barbie-Marly or that stupid boob Vexen. he looks at me a lot though. I forgot his name already.

**November 14**

his name is Roxas. what kind of name is that?

**November 20**

boring boring boring so boring. so much rain and Lawker made us do more math when we coudnt go outside to the park because it was too wet and cold outside. I told her shes useless and she should have cleaned our sweaters faster and she locked me in the lawndry room telling me I can wash my mouth and clean the clothes myself. She didnt let me out till I hanged the last one. I hate Lawker. One day Ill be taller than her and leave the orfanage and then she cant tell me what to do anymore. Roxas is still quiet. hes still the only person I havent talked to yet. he still hasnt asked me my name. all he does is hug that doll of his and cry and eat and poop.

**November 24**

Barbie-Marly took Roxas's stupid doll today during his naptime. I was in my room reading my old comic books when that stupid yellow hair baby started crying about that doll. then he woke all the other babies up and then they all started screaming and crying, then I heard Old Bag Lawker stomping her feet all the way to the naproom and screaming at the stupid kids herself. I was bored and hungry so I tryed to sneek back to the kitchen and grab myself a extra cookie from lunch and ignor the crying. then I saw Barbie-Marly holding onto Roxas's doll like it was his near the big window down the hall. he was teasing it with Vexen and that girl that I dont like talking to so I telled them to give it back. then the Barbie pushed me so I pushed him back and made him fall. I was taller than him and hes the same age as me just weaker I guess. I tooked the doll back and found Lawker holding Roxas by the wrist and taking him to the lawndry room. I made the boy shut up by giving him the doll. then I telled sister Hunny that Lawker was going to take Roxas into the lawndry room without trying to calm Roxas down herself. Lawker hates me more now I think.

**November 25**

He never did say thank you. too small and stupid to talk I think. all he did was hold onto his stupid doll and look at me from the corner during playtime. today is boring. lots of rain so we coudnt go outside. too lazy to write. I have to do my spelling and math. I hate math but I like sister Hunny. she sneaks me a extra cookie if I help her wash the dishes after meals.

**November 27**

Thanksgiving was okay. why does it rain so much? no outside time today but sister Hunny let us skip math today for a extra hour of play time. Barbie always hogs the computers and its no fair. there was ten boys crowding around the computer hollering to play. it got annoying fast. so I walked over. I told Barbie thanksgiving is for sharing and he told me to shut up Twig-Legs so I punched him and got sent to the lawndry room again and missed half of playtime.

**November 27**

we said our grace and thank yous. we had chicken and mashed potatos and carrots and bread and apple juice for dinner. then we had pumpkin pie for dessert. we havent had pumkin pie in a while and I like pumpkin pie so I asked for another piece but Lawker wouldnt let sister Hunny give me another piece unless I finished my stupid carrots. I didnt and was sent out of the dining room. all the other kids came out later. I was sitting in the living room reading my comics again when that short Roxas came over carrying a ball of dinner napkin with him. He looks at me with those big blue eyes and I look right back. then I stood up and made him relize just how tall I was so maybe he will get scared and leave me alone. Roxas gives me his ball of napkin and just holds onto his doll. I thought it was his snot so I was going to throw it away but he held onto my shirt and said 'tank yoo' in that stupid baby voice. then I saw that inside the napkin was half his pumkin pie. then he ran away to his corner.

**December 2**

Lawker said she hates my spelling and no captitles and run on sentences in my stories. I said I hate her face and that her ugly old face dosent have to read my stories if she dont like them. then she slapped me and I told sister Hunny and Hunny told her not to slap the kids. I want to be taller so I can slap her back.

**December 25**

CHRISTMAS CHRISTMAS CHRISTMAS

I GOT A SLINGSHOT FROM RIKU. Riku rocks, he still writes to me even when he got adopted two years ago. Demmy got me come new comic books. Everyone else exchanged pencils and funny looking erasers and little toys and stuff.

Lawker took my journal away so I couldn't write anything til now. Hunny gave it back to me today with a dictionary as a Christmas present or something. I didn't give her anything back so I feel bad a little bit. She says its okay and hugs me and tells me to be a good boy on Christmas and not to get on Lawker's nerves. I told her she should put Lawker away in the laundry room one day. I made her laugh.

It's Christmas but there's no snow. It's cold and all the kids have to wear extra underwear and socks to keep warm. All the windows are locked. This orphanage needs a big giganto heater, but sister Hunny said we can't afford a heater for the whole orphanage so we have to wear more clothing instead. She also said it saves the environment. I helped her wash some new clothes that were sent in today. Then I helped her hand it out.

It's too cold to write and this dictionary is too heavy. I still like it though. The cover is blue like my journal but it has pretty gold letters on it.

**December 25**

Roxas gave me a Christmas present. I don't know how he remembers where the big boys bed room is when he's still so small but he found me in bed reading the same comics carrying something behind his back. I could see it fine though because he's so small and chubby but I don't say anything because he was looking at me with those big blue eyes of his like he's a magician going to show me something cool. Then he gave me his doll and ran away to the living room probably. I forgot to say thank you.

**December 25**

He came back and took his doll back. He told me I have to say thank you so I did, but he still ran away with his doll. He said 'Merry Christmas' to me though.

**December 25**

I was changing into my pajamas when I heard Lawker screaming at the top of her lungs out in the hall. Then Roxas came tapping his short chubby legs into the big boys bedroom. He ran and ran until he got to my bed and hugged my legs and butt because that's as tall as he got with me. I told Lawker to piss off and I will bring Roxas back to the room. she got all red and puffy but I didn't listen to her. Barbie started teasing me and called me Nanny but I didn't care. I was still taller than him so I could still beat him up. I took Roxas's hand and took him back to the other room where the younger kids sleeps. He didn't let me leave until I tucked him in and hugged him and kissed his stupid doll goodnight.

I'm sleepy now. Goodnight.

* * *

**May 12**

It is Roxas's 5th birthday today. Sister Hunny baked him a small carrot cake and he got a whole bunch of presents because it is his first birthday at the orphanage or something. Lawker was out of town the whole weekend so we got to party and party without her. This is why I like Sister Hunny. She gave me an extra cookie for no reason today.

I gave Shortie a drawing book that I buyed in town when Hunny took me and another bigger kids out for clothing trip at the Cheap Store (Hunny tells me not to call it that. It's a "Thrift Store".) Then he drew a scribble of me and him, I think, and gave it to me. He ran around asking people for tape while he still carried that doll around. He told me he wanted to tape it onto the wall beside my bed. Then he wined about how he can't reach the wall, so I tape it up for him. He called me "Brother Tall" and I tell him I'm the tallest boy in the orphanage, even though there are two other boys who are 10 years old. Roxas started bouncing around yelling "Tall-tall!" all over the place and he wouldn't shut up until I took his doll away. Then he cried so I gave it back. Then he hugged my legs. I still don't get him but it's cute.

**May 15**

Nami kissed me today on the cheek. She said it was her birthday next month so that was going to be her birthday present. I kissed her back. She's really short so I had to bend over a little bit. She told me she liked me for a long long time because I'm tall.

**May 27**

I got new clothes today. I finally got a black jacket from the big pile. I always wanted a black jacket. Nami tells me I look cool in one.

I'm real tall so the big jacket fits me good. Roxas was following me around all day today trying to get me to play with him and his doll. I did for 5 minutes but I got bored. He wanted to wear my jacket so I let him wear it. He was so short that the bottom of my new jacket went down and covered his knees and the sleeves covered up his arms. He said it was real warm so I let him wear it but only inside because only I was allowed to wear it out. Roxas tripped in it a bit because it was kind of heavy I think. He told me "Brother, you're too tall."

I told him he's too short.

**June 2**

Everyone went to the swimming pool park today. It was really sunny and warm but also a bit windy and Hunny told us to put on a lot of sun screen. We had hotdogs and crackers and lots of juice today. I think we had too much juice to drink because I think lots of the kids peed in the pool. It was gross so I didn't go swimming after lunch. I went to the play ground with Nami and held her hand. I pushed Nami on the swing.

I didn't talk to Roxas today. He just sat with his doll on the blanket looking at nothing. Then he went over to me and Nami's blanket and took my jacket and weared it the rest of the day.

**June 3**

Nami didn't play with me today.

Marly told me he hates my guts. I told him I was going to kick his penis in if he calls me Twig-Legs again.

**June 4**

Today is Nami's 7th birthday. She pushed me away when I tried to kiss her. Then Barbie-Marly came and told me to stay away from his girl. I punched him hard and made his nose bleed. Vexen and two of Barbie's other stupid friends came over and tried to beat me up, but I'm still taller than all of them and faster too. Lawker came and locked me in the laundry room, but she made sure she slapped me a few times first.

'Red headed trouble maker from hell!' she said. I wanted to spit in her face but I didn't.

**June 4**

Roxas drew me another picture. It was another one of us holding hands. I think he drew his doll in there too. I stuck it to my wall and he hugged me. I think he wanted to run away after hugging me but I didn't let him go. I just kind of sat there on my bed hugging him like he was a teddy or something. I lost my favorite stuffed toy three years ago when Marly ripped it.

He started skwerming like a snake so I let go.

**June 8**

Lawker was shouting that there was a family coming in today looking for a kid to take home with them. We all got into our best clothing and combed our hair real good. I had to tie my hair back which I don't like but I let it stay because Hunny said I looked real handsome. I wore my black jacket.

The family had a big fat man with a mustash and a woman just a bit taller with a purple dress and white high heels. They both smelt of smoke so I ran away from both of them whenever they got close. Lawker warned me to behave. Roxas looked like he didn't know what was going on and why there were these two people in here at the orphanage but it's probably because he's still small. I told him one of us might get picked and be taken to a nice home and family with a pet dog and a real comfy bed to sleep in. Then he held my hand. I think he was scared so I held back just as tight. I watched him draw blobs of yellow and red and brown. He said the name of his doll is Sora. What a stupid name.

**June 8**

They picked Nami, I heard. They were talking in the office with the door closed but I heard them. They were coming back to pick her up next week after they made her room all pretty and things back home. That night I kissed Nami on the lips when we finished dinner and when Barbie went to the washroom. I told her goodbye. Then she started crying.

**July 14**

I miss Nami.

**July 15**

Roxas drew a picture for me. This time it was a picture with me and a blond girl with blue eyes. Then he hugged my legs and ran off again.

* * *

**September 8**

It's my birthday today. Hunny found me some comics from the thrift store. I didn't get anything from Lawker or Barbie and his stupid friends. Hunny even baked pumpkin pie just for me

Roxas drew me 9 pictures today, because that's how old I am today. He drew some weird black stuffed animal looking thing with yellow eyes, pictures of trees and skies and sun and clouds. He started using paints today and got the yellow table all dirty and stuff but at least he's using more color in his pictures. I think he drew me in my black jacket. I didn't have enough room to stick all the pictures on the wall so I kept some in the box with all my comics.

Roxas told me Sora was his brother. Sora was two years older than him and Roxas said he got into an accident. His mom took him here because she didn't have any more money. I told him that I was here since I was two-and-a-half or three. I don't remember really what happened. I can't remember my mom or dad's face anymore, but I don't really care. I told him one day, I'll be gone from this place and become a famous basketball player and the tallest guy in the team and everyone will look up to me. Roxas said he believes it because I'm already so tall.

**September 11**

I asked Hunny why this orphanage was so small and icky. She said we are the smallest orphanage in Dusk City and not many people donate a whole lot to us but we're still good for a long time. The windows need to be fix because they always rattle and shake during windy days. Hunny told us the only thing we can do is smile and put on more clothes to be warm. I told her I could help her fix the windows. It scares Roxas when he walks down the hall to pee at nights.

**September 12**

Lawker caught me trying to sneak extra cookies from the pantry yesterday when everyone was in the art room. Then she found my box of comic books and Roxas's paintings and took them away until I learned my lesson. I didn't cry, because that's what wimps do. I told Hunny though. She said she'll get them back for me in a few days but told me not to sneak extra cookies without asking her anymore.

I told her it was supposed to be for Roxas.

**September 18**

Roxas is sick today. He was in his bed all day holding onto Sora and having a thermometer stuck in his armpit. I spent all day looking at him and reading my comics in a chair beside his bed. Hunny told me he was sick with a fever and I shouldn't get too close to him. Lawker told me to get out of the room and asked me what they would do if I got sick too then got every other person in the orphanage sick. I told her I didn't want to leave Roxas alone when he was still so small and sick and that I was healthy enough. I didn't even go for lunch or dinner. I held his hand for a long time, until he went to sleep. I even helped Hunny wipe up the sweat on his forehead with a towel.

**September 20**

He is still sick, but well enough to sit with the kids to eat at dinner.

Barbie called him Snot-Face today and took his cookie dessert because he said sick kids don't get to eat sweets. We got into another fight, and almost broke the colorful chairs in the art room. Roxas was crying all over.

I thought it wasn't fair that Roxas doesn't get a cookie just because he's sick so I snuck into the kitchen after lights out and found the cookie jar on the middle shelf in the pantry. It's a good thing I'm tall enough to reach it. I took two, one for me, and one for Roxas. It's really dark in the orphanage at night, but the moon was bright enough to walk around in. I went into Roxas's room and shook him awake and gave him the cookie. I ate the cookie with him before I went back to my room. He told me "Thanks Brother Tall." And I told him "Your welcome Brother Shortie."

**September 26**

I found out that sneaking into the kitchen after lights out was really easy. I had this map in my head and I was like a cat every night, going to the kitchen and grabbing a cookie for me and Roxas with no one to see me do it. Roxas would be waiting for me every night at his bed, ready to have a late-night cookie. I told him it was what brothers would do.

**October 12**

We made bats and pumpkins and skeletons out of color paper today at art time. Sister Hunny said we were making decorations for Halloween and we can make costumes too. I made Roxas a really big giganto bat mask and he made me a jack-o-lantern with orange paper and black pen. The thing looks really ugly but I keep it anyway. He said the pumpkin's name was Jack.

**October 23**

Sister Hunny brought back a big box of costumes today. The box was Huge! It was filled with lots of witch clothing in all different colors and sizes. I took a cowboy hat and a plastic gun and a shiny gold star badge. Roxas was too short to see into the box so I reached in and grabbed him a real big red firefighter hat. I dug really deep into the box to find the yellow firefighter clothes though.

I helped him put on the hat but the jacket was too long for him. He said he wanted to be a cowboy like me. There wasn't another cowboy hat, but Hunny said he could have the sumbrero. It's a big hat from Messicko, or somewhere. Roxas looked like a doofus with it but it was cute. Hunny even took a picture of us and let me keep it.

**October 30**

HALLOWEEN HALLOWEEN HALLOWEEN!!

Today was so much fun! Hunny and Lawker took everyone to the mall and we went trick or treating. I was dressed in my cowboy outfit and Hunny even let me have her bandana to wear around my neck. It was red and white like my cowboy shirt. We all went in two so I held Demmy's hand when we walked there. Demmy was dressed like sea monster. I drew scales on his face and arms and he had paper seaweed taped on his blue clothes. He looked too happy for a sea monster though. Roxas wore his sombrero and Hunny even drew mustaches on his fat cheeks.

We went to a hundred stores or something, and we got so much different candy it was so cool. I got lots of pixie stix, lollipops, jub-jubs, rocket candy, chocolate coins, and some small chocolate bars too.

Then we went back to the orphanage to have dinner and some of our candy for dessert. Lawker put the rest of the candy we didn't eat into a big box and put it in the pantry, saying that those will be saved for later. I think she just wants to eat it all for her self but I don't say anything.

Then we all went to the TV room and watched a movie called Nightmare Before Christmas. It is about a skeleton trying to bring Christmas to Halloween town. I think it's funny, but Roxas hates the Oogie Boogie man. He didn't want to watch it so I told him to go to the art room but he didn't want to. I let him hug me the rest of the movie, head not even facing the TV but sticking right into my shirt.

**November 1**

I really hate Barbie. I hate him I hate him I hate him. He made Roxas cry again today. He took Sora and flung him into the chestnut tree in the park. Because Roxas was so short and weak and chubby he couldn't reach it. I was swinging at the playground with Demmy when Roxas ran to me crying and wailing and telling me what happened. I took his hand and lead him back to where the stupid kids were. I told him to watch. I beat up Barbie real bad and was going to do the same to the other kids when they ran away like wimps. I told Barbie to piss off, and he ran off crying like a Momma's Boy. Then I climbed the big chestnut tree and scraped my knee. They flung Sora up real high so I had to climb higher and higher to get to him. Roxas watched me from down below. He looked real small and stupid from up high in the tree. I got to Sora and jumped down with it. Roxas was still sniffling and crying but he shut up when I gave him back his Sora. He hugged me a long while and told me thanks, calling me Tall-Tall and Brother Tall. I told him to stop calling me that because it sounds stupid. Then Barbie came out again with Lawker holding onto his wrist. I spent the rest of the day inside and my comics taken away again and got no dessert. I didn't care. Lawker probably ate all our candy already anyways.

I snuck out again tonight and this time took two cookies for Roxas instead of one. He was lying in bed holding onto his Sora when I tiptoed into the room. Everyone else was sleeping probably so we ate real quiet like always.

He told me he wants a brother again. I told him I could be his brother. He said he likes having such a tall brother because I could do anything and wasn't afraid of nothing. I told him that's right. I think I like having a younger brother. It makes me feel big.

**November 4**

Roxas is like a real big blond teddy bear I found out. I was hugging him all during TV hour. I think he fell asleep too. He looks real small when he sleeps.

**November 15**

Roxas is getting taller. He's almost at my chin now. With all those cookies we keep sneaking and eating, it's strange how he doesn't get all fat and stuff. Hunny told me I have a fast tabolism or something so I'm always getting taller and never getting fat.

**November 18**

Roxas and I snuck out last night to the kitchen. He told me he wanted to go with me. It was after dark like maybe ten or eleven or something so everyone was asleep. It was real windy last night and Roxas held onto my hand like he'd fall apart if he let go. He's really afraid of the clacking windows when it's windy. It was dark too. I'm old enough so I'm not scared but he's till a baby. I called him a Scaredy-Cat and he called me a Stupid Boob.

It was like a scary movie or something because it was so dark and cold and we were tiptoeing down the hall in our barefeet so we won't make noises. I think Lawker was in the TV room watching something. When we got to the kitchen it was just as dark but I knew my way around real well so it didn't bother me.

The cookie jar was put way at the top shelf of the pantry now. I guess Lawker found out that someone was taking the cookies and tried to hide it away behind all the boxes and stuff at the tallest shelf where no one could get it. Roxas told me it was too tall but I thought he's just being stupid. Did he forget that I'm tall too? I got a stool and stood on it and got the jar like it was one the first shelf. I took one and roxas took one too. I told him to get another one but he said he didn't want another one if I only have one so I put the jar back in its place at the top shelf and took Roxas by the hand and took him back to his room. Lawker was still watching TV when we went back to sleep.

* * *

**April 10**

We got new clothes today. Roxas is getting really big because his old clothes don't fit him any more. The bottom of his pants ride up his ankles and his shirts get too tight for him. I got a new pair of jeans and a red sweater that I like a lot. Roxas got a blue hoody and new shoes. He tried wearing my jeans after maths today. The bottom of them dragged onto the floor and it made him look like he was melting or something. Then he tried on my new sweater. He looked like a dwarf. He told me I was too tall. I told him he's still too short.

**April 14**

I heard another family was going to come in some time next week. I want to get out of here. I want have a mom and dad again. I cried a bit today too. I didn't tell Roxas though.

I did tell him that I wanted him to be my brother forever. He drew me another picture. It was me with him and Sora outside a big white house with a fat chimney and an apple tree in front. I didn't stick this onto my wall. Lawker took all of them off because she said the tape was ruining the paint on the wall so I kept it under my pillow.

**April 16**

Roxas keeps stealing my black jacket. It fits him a little better now that he's a little taller than last year but it's still too big on him. It's too small for me but I keep it because Roxas likes it. He asks me to give it to him but I tell him no, it's mine. He tells me it's too small for my tall body, and I tell him it's too tall for his short body. He likes it big, it makes him feel tall he says. That's why he keeps taking it.

**April 16**

Vexen stole my jacket after lunch today, took it right off Roxas when he was still wearing it around on the playground. I wanted to beat him up but Marly came around and beat me up instead. Marly grew taller, and he punched my arm and pinched me a bit, but I was still fast for him so I kicked him till he was blue. We both ended up with bloody noses, but I got my jacket back. I gave it back to Roxas and told him not to wear it outside.

**April 18**

I got a letter from Riku. He tells me he has a girlfriend called Kairi and he has a pet hamster. I always wanted a pet hamster. The orphanage doesn't allow pets though. Another rule that everyone got to follow.

I asked Roxas what kind of animal he likes. He told me he likes cats, but only small ones. I said that if we end up living together, we could get both a cat and a hamster, but he said it wasn't a good idea because the cat might eat the hamster. I told him it would be a good cat, and he just laughed. I like listening to him laugh.

**April 19**

Roxas used up his second drawing book now. I think all his pages were ripped out for me. I don't even remember how many pages I have in my box anymore. I just remembered the one picture of Rox and me in front of a big house that's always under my pillow. He's learning how to write, and I teach him how. Hunny lets me help her teach the younger kids how to read and write because I'm the tallest and smartest kid my age in the orphanage but I can be a little bit of trouble now and then. I only teach Roxas though. He can write his name and write down names of apples and some animals.

**April 21**

I got a note from Roxas. It said "I love you Big Brother." His writing is really messy.

**April 22**

Hunny told us she will be leaving the orphanage in two weeks to go back to live with her boyfriend back home. I didn't want her to go. I told her I love her and I think she cried a bit. I told her not to worry because I'll always be big and strong. She told me to look after the younger kids but don't beat up the older ones because that's not what big brothers do. Brothers help younger brothers out, and they show them what's right and wrong. When we went out to the playground today, I went around and picked beautiful dandelions for her. I got her at least twenty and tied them all in a pink ribbon from the art room.

She hugged me and didn't let go for a long time. She said I'm going to grow up to be a tall gentleman one day.

**April 23**

A new caretaker came in today. It's an older lady, older than Hunny and not as pretty. She had black hair and grey eyes and she was real tall. She has a really low voice and a sharp nose. She kind of reminds me of a witch, without the broom or black cat.

**April 23**

Her name is Huntry. She doesn't just look like a witch, she acts like one too. Lawker already told her what a trouble maker I am, so I'm sure she hates me already. It's nothing new. I spent the entire day with Roxas, digging up worms at the trunk of the big chest nut tree and near the fence.

**April 24**

It was raining really hard today and I was sure it was going to flood the entire yard and playground area. After Roxas's naptime, I played with him and Sora and stayed with him during art time. There were new glitter glues that sister Hunny found at the thrift store. I found out Roxas really likes glitter glue, especially the green one. He said it reminded him of my green eyes, the way it sparkles. He drew me another picture with the glue. I have to admit that it looks really cool. He even colored in my eyes in green glitter.

**April 24**

He asked me if he could decorate my journal with glitter glue. Now the cover's all shiny and pretty with it. There are stars everywhere. My boring blue cover's really cool now. There's a moon, stars, trees, and two people with yellow and red hair holding hands, looking up at the moon. He said that's us. I held his hand for the rest of the day.

**April 25**

Two adults came in today so everyone got into their best looking clothing again. I even tied my hair back. They both had long yellow hair, but the tall man's hair was a little lighter. The man was wearing a blue suit and had a thick mustache. He was wearing glasses, and so was the woman. She was dressed in a pretty flowery yellow dress. I thought she looked really pretty.

The two of them watched us for a few hours, during study time and playtime too. Some of the younger kids went up to them to say hi. They seem like pretty nice adults. During playtime, I saw them go up to Roxas and say hello. I heard them say they like his drawings and asked him what he was drawing. He said he was drawing him and his brother. Then I saw them look at each other and not speak for a while. I came out from behind the bookshelf and held Roxas's hand and took him away from the drawing table, away from the two adults.

They caught me and asked me if I was his brother. I told them I was. The woman just smiled and told me I was a very handsome boy. I told her she was really pretty for an older woman, and the two of them just laughed. I saw them look at me and Roxas for a while longer before they went to talk to Hunny.

A part of me felt really happy, and a part of me felt like sick. I didn't know what it was. I just took Roxas to the playground and hugged him the rest of the day. He didn't say anything, just hugged me back, that's all.

**April 26**

Lawker told me this was the last time she will ever see me beat up Marly or Vexen. I told her to piss off and she slapped me. I told her Marly and Vexen are bastards and she slapped me. Then I yanked her hair and slapped her back.

I didn't think that the two adults would be back today. Parently they saw me fighting with Marly and told Lawker who was on duty. They also saw me hitting her and calling her a bitch. I heard them say it. Then the Old Bag locked me out of the building when they left and I didn't have lunch or dinner. I'm still hungry now, lying on my bed. I hope Roxas didn't see me cry.

**April 27**

Roxas came around and woke me up last night, still dressed in my black jacket. I saw that he had two cookies in his hand. How he managed to get them from the kitchen, I don't know. We ate our two cookies without saying anything, and I told him to stay with me last night. So we shared the bed. He's still sleeping beside me now. It's almost breakfast.

**April 27**

The two adults came back today after lunch, but they spent all their time with Roxas. I wanted to take Roxas away with me but they didn't let me. They told me they wanted to speak with him only. I ran looking around for Hunny. She gave me an extra cookie when she saw me. She took my hand and watched TV with me, hugging me the whole time. I wanted to puke.

**April 30**

Roxas drew me a really nice picture today, nicer than all the others that he drew. He drew me and him again, outside of a big white house with an apple tree, blue skies. He even drew me holding a black hamster and himself holding a big fat cat. He was dressed in my black jacket. It was real sunny in the picture and everything looked really bright. His eyes were colored in blue glitter glue, and mine in green glitter glue.

He told me that he loved me.

**April 30**

I just went to his room and hugged him to sleep. I told him I loved him too.

**May 2**

I heard Lawker say something about Roxas. I threw up today and cried in the washroom until it was dinner.

**May 8**

Today was Hunny's last day here. We all had a party with cake and juice and we even played tag outside in the play ground. I got her another batch of dandelions again. I even picked some daisies for her too and tied them all up in pink and yellow ribbon.

Hunny told us she loved everyone of us and gave us all kisses on the cheek. I wanted to kiss her on the lips but she just laughed and kissed me two times on each cheek, saying that I should save the lips for the person I loved the most.

**May 9**

I told Roxas I loved him. Then I kissed him on the lips. He's a lot shorter than Nami. It was weird because we are brothers so we both wiped our mouths and hugged instead.

**May 10**

Roxas is gone with the two blond adults, right after lunch. They didn't even wait, just helped him pack his clothes and doll and stuff. I held onto his hand when they took him away. He was crying, and I was trying not to cry too. He looked at me with those big blue eyes of his. He took my jacket with him. They had a big blue car and they put him in. He was at the window and I watched until they drove down the street, so far that I couldn't see them anymore.

**May 10**

He had left me a note on my bed. It said

"I love you Big Brother. I want to be tall like you some day" in really messy writing and stupid spelling. I didn't have dinner.

**May 12**

Roxas is 6 years old today. I want to know if he fits into my jacket yet.

* * *

**July 29  
**

I still miss him. I hate his step mom and dad for taking him from here. I love his step mom and dad for taking him to a home.

I hate them more than I love them.

**August 15**

There's 2 more pages left. I wonder if I'll get a new journal. I wonder if there's still glitter glue left.

**September 8**

I'm 10 now. Marly gave me 10 punches on the arm but I didn't do anything. He asked me what I wanted most on my birthday. I said I wanted Roxas back. I said I wanted 10 of Roxas's paintings.

Marly said I was stupid and a wimp and punched me 10 more times. I gave him a bloody nose and Lawker hit me with a wooden spoon. Happy birthday.

**October 10**

Rain. Rain. Rain. So much rain. I'm starting to wonder why there's no flood to kill us all yet.

**November 20**

It's real boring here. It's always the same. Lawker and Huntry yelling and screaming at the kids who don't finish their veggies, or make mistakes in maths, or draw crayons on the tables. So boring. There's nothing to write about anymore.

**December 28**

My journal is almost over. My big, big blue journal is almost over. The last page, and it's not New Years yet. All the lined pages are filled. There's nothing left to write anymore anyway. I only have a half a page left to write.

Sister Hunny is gone. Roxas is gone. Lawker is still here. Marly is still here. Marly's really tall now, and he got bigger. I don't like fighting him any more. He calls me Twig-Legs and Poppy-Head but I don't say anything back. I don't care. I don't eat anymore cookies because they always reminded me of Roxas. The two caretakers also locked the pantry doors now. I can't get in even if I tried, and Lawker beats me harder than ever.

It's still really cold in the orphanage. The windows aren't fix still.

I miss Roxas so much. I cry a lot now. I still have his note and the glittery picture of me and him and our imaginary pets. It's getting really old. The glitters starting to come off of my journal too. Some of the starts are gone, and the moon looks faded.

I can't write anymore. The page is wet.

I realize I'm not that tall anymore.


	3. Crispy

A/N

Wow. Talk about a disappearance. So sorry everyone. Things have been pretty busy and rough over the last three months, and, to top it off, ff . net had apparently stopped sending to my email the review alerts all together, grrrrr. I hope things will clear out in the next few weeks so I can finally enjoy my life again. Nonetheless, I have read all of your comments, and enjoyed all the crits and comments as well as faves I've been receiving! Thank you! Now, enjoy the third entry to my RANDOM GENERATOR challenge.

* * *

Episode C: Must be **Crispy**

**

* * *

**Summary: Who knew that something as simple as a Chinese dessert cookie could fester in Roxas so much anger, irritation, and confusion, and yet, at the end of the night, bring him such fortune?

Genre: Romance/Humor  
Rating: T

Words: 5867

* * *

"I'm sorry, your fortune cookie is _what_?"

The blond server stared blankly at the gnawed dessert in the customer's open palm. It had been split down the pinched middle, one of the pieces nibbled. He'd scene this scene far too many times—three weeks worth of digging out fortune cookies, being called over not three minutes later to be told that the fortune cookies weren't up to par.

The fortune cookies. Weren't. Up. To par.

"It's not crisp enough." The man said with a casual shrug. His lips pursed, either sucking the remnants of the cookie out from between his molars, or stifling a mocking outburst of laughter that Roxas was so sure was bubbling inside this asshole's lungs.

"Sir, I'm deeply sorry for the…_inconsistencies_ of our fortune cookies," the young waiter grit, feeling the base of his neck heat up in displeasure, "but this is already the fifth one I've given you, and I've even gone through the hassle of completely opening up another bag, _for your satisfaction_." Roxas explained monotonously, stamping down the need to gouge this man's green eyes out with his ballpoint pen.

"Well then, my _satisfaction_ just isn't _satisfied_ right now," the customer leered, flipping his hand and dropping the remains of his unfinished fortune cookie onto the dirtied china. The cookie halves clattered on the stained plates, smearing against the remnants of pork and bits of tofu, making themselves at home with the other pieces of cookie that this man had declared inedible, "and surely, you understand that I'd be just _devastated _without a nice fortune cookie to complete my dinner, yes?"

"Can I interest you in our finer sweets, sir?" Roxas said, with as little annoyance in his voice as he could, "we're known to have the best red and green-bean desserts in Twilight Town, as well as our black sesame mochi, and our almond cookies surpass the, well, North American "Chinese fortune cookies" by far—"

The boy was interrupted by the man waving his hand arrogantly, dismissively, "I've heard a lot of things, but really, all I want is a fortune cookie, a nice, crisp, fortune cookie with good statement and some digits, like all the other times, is that too hard?" The lanky man swiveled his gaze up into stormy blues, "really, with this restaurant's exquisite reputation of good service and amazing food, you'd figure that one good fortune cookie wouldn't be too much to ask for."

Blue eyes fell shut for three, four, five seconds, letting Roxas get his self-control, or what was left of it anyway, back intact. "Alright, _sir_," he forced out from between his grinding teeth, "I'll see if there's something I can do," he paused, stared angrily into those goddamn green eyes, and tact on bitterly, "_again_."

Not waiting for a reply, the boy spun on the spot, completely forgetting to clean up the rest of the man's finished dishes and check up on the rest of his tables and made a bee-line for the kitchen. He shoved his way through the other servers, his irate state of mind slowly creeping to its threshold. He growled, spat, and hissed as he weaved through the hot kitchen, all the fine aroma of stir-fried noodles and cooking fillets of sea bass that had enticed the young student to work here in the first place, being tossed out by his growing annoyance with customer service. Without a care, he threw his tray onto one of the silver counters, ignoring the way it clattered on the worn surface.

"Is that the sound of a disgruntled blond I hear again?" Demyx chirped, busying his hands with the preparation of a vegetable-shrimp dish. "That's the sixth time you've slammed the tray today, Roxy! That's a new record!"

"It's the same guy!" Roxas exclaimed, waving his hands around as he sputtered, almost knocking a high stack of washed plates from the stiff hands of a worker making his way behind the pissed-off worker, earning a loud cuss in Cantonese.

"what's his goddamn problem? He's always sitting in my section and making an ass out of me!"

"Are we talking about the same guy that you thought was, and I quote, "_hotter than Xigbar's spicy braised eggplant and pork_" the first time you saw him?" Demyx asked with a pursed grin, placing a handful of the Chinese green beans onto the small scale beside him, missing the frown that formed on the boy's face, "weren't you the one who asked Kairi if you could switch tables for a while so you could wait him and get all hot and bothered over his manly voice?"

Roxas groaned, sucking on the inside of his mouth. Yes, Roxas had indeed had more than intimate daydreams about this redheaded stranger who had so suddenly strolled into the restaurant about two weeks after his first day working. He was alluring, mysterious, with those almond shaped eyes, intriguing diamond shaped tattoos right below, and the physics-defying hair that begged to be touched. And yet, it was an absolute shame how this man had the personality of a Tasmanian Devil. "Bug off! Yeah, sure, he's attractive, but fuck, I didn't think he'd be such an _asshole!_ I mean, he didn't even seem that bad that day, but wow, after the first few days he just keeps coming back and acting like such a jerk." He growled, "and he always asks for _me_! Can't he go back and sit in Kairi's section or something!?"

The sandy blond chuckled, "looks like you hooked yourself a winner, am I right, Roxy?"

"God, the guy has such a knack for pissing someone off, especially when it comes to goddamn eating those fucking fortune cookies after every meal!" He kicked the base of the counter, earning himself a collective growl from the rest of the chefs, "he knows those things are free and are no better than those shitty washroom mints, so why is he making such a big deal about it! 'Oh it's too hard, oh, this tastes a week old, it's not _crisp_ enough!'—GOD!"

With clenched hands, he twisted his fingers into his hairs, tugging, "Like, does he have a sick fetish for fortune cookies, or, or a penchant for annoying blond kids with an apparent temper the length of a spring roll?"

"I'd say less than that."

"Oh shut up!" Roxas fumed, crossing his arms and leaning back against the kitchen counter. He had already forgotten what he had come back here for. "It's not that short."

"That's what he said last night."

Roxas fixed the joking blond chef with a look that meant imminent death, causing the Mohawked man to squeak, throw all the ingredients he had fumbled with into the bowls beside him, and scurry off to the nearest saucier.

The boy sighed, dragging his black shoes towards the pitchers of water and pulling out a glass from the shelves beneath. He didn't even manage to pour himself half a glass before a blue-headed server, Zexion, scurried towards him through the chaos of the busy kitchen and announced, "Roxas, your table nineteen is asking for another glass of water and another cola! And the guy from table twenty-one asking for you!"

"_What_?" Roxas seethed, almost dropping the glass in his hand, "I haven't even been out of his sight for three minutes and he's going ape-shit already?!"

Zexion shrugged casually, fiddling with the cuffs of his red dress shirt, edging closer to his coworker, letting a short Chinese girl by with three full plates on her tray. The short host had already gotten used to Roxas's tantrums whenever eight o'clock came around, watching the older teen switch from a polite worker to a ferocious storm when the well-known redhead came in and asked for a seat 'where the short blond guy works'. It's been a routine, he noticed, since two weeks after the newest worker was employed.

"He's just asking for his dessert," he explained calmly.

"I already _gave_ him five of those fucking cookies, each and every one he tore apart, took a bite, and threw it away," he hissed, hands fisting and uncurling with every word, "be a pal, can't you persuade Larxene to put together another dish of mango pudding and shut that guy up? He's been on my case since—well—ever since he started eating here regularly!"

The man just gave another shrug, effecting indifference, "sorry Rox, this is your battleground, per usual, and you _know_ what Larxene would do if we asked her to make something that's not on the order list," the older male paused, cringed, and shuddered slightly at the recollection, "besides, he's always dining by himself—he can't be that hard to handle."

He groaned "but she's the only one who could make that pudding _properly_. And the reason why he's eating alone all the time is because he's a _prick to society and no body likes him_."

"Sorry Roxas," the more experienced worker just grinned, soothingly patting the exhausted blond on the back, his soft, unrushed voice almost drowned out by the blunt shouts of the chefs, "if this is beyond your scope of attack, go talk to Reno or something. Maybe he'll sort things out between you and that redhead guy." He tugged at his black and red vest, brushing off his black uniform pants before making his way towards the gathering of prepared and waiting dishes, calling out behind him "remember, water, cola, table nineteen!"

"Yeah, yeah," the blond sighed, raking a hand through his unruly hair, "and I _did_ tell him. Ten times already. As if _he'd_ do anything." Roxas mumbled, stubbing the toe of his black shoes into the dirty kitchen floor.

"As if who'd do anything?"

The blond squeaked, jittered, and turned to face the tall male who had stalked up close. "Reno!—I mean, boss." He coughed, and bit his lip, "um, sorry, I was just, uh, getting back to work—"

"More like _you_ were complaining again." Reno chided, a smirk forming over his angular features, high, tattooed cheekbones rising with the uplifted corners of his lips. "And I told you to just refer to me as 'Reno'. 'Boss' makes me feel old, and I'm only twenty-four, boy."

Roxas glared, mumbling something along the lines of 'don't call me _boy_' before explaining the entire situation to him as quickly as possible.

"—And he keeps coming back, and frikkin' harassing me about how the cookies are too soft, or too hard, or not sweet enough, or how one of his fortune notes didn't have the damn lottery numbers on the back!" Roxas clawed both hands through his yellow curls, eyes wide and staring at the maroon tiled floor as he regaled his problem. His chest heaved, but he had found relief in spilling his sob story on his manager, who took in his words with a lazy, relaxed expression. Then the anger bubbled up again as he noticed the carefree expression on the redhead's face. "You just take pleasure listening but not really caring about my problems, don't you? You're as bad as he is, and you look almost identical to the prick, you know." Roxas shot furiously, completely disregarding that he had just insulted his manager. It was a good thing he was on good terms with this guy, who was casual with every aspect of his life…that being a good thing, Roxas wasn't sure.

"Oh come now, Roxas, a guy who looks as good as me can't be all that bad, can he?" Reno teased, puffing out his chest as an emphasis.

Roxas snorted, turned to stare at the chefs running around in the background. "This guy's worse than you, really, though I sometimes wonder."

Reno ruffled the boy's yellow hair, "y'know with all your smart talk, you should be glad I'm friends with your brother, or else I'd have to kick you out for insulting the best looking guy working in the restaurant." The blond scoffed, knocking the offending hand off his head.

"I can't really knock him, though, Rox. He's a valued customer to me."

Roxas glared, "don't you mean 'to this restaurant'? Besides, no one, no matter how 'valued' you claim him to be, has the right to harass employees like this."

He reached up with a hand, mussing up the younger male's hair yet again and added, before the boy could retaliate, "just give him another dish more, Roxas, then see what happens. If he complains again, call me, and we'll sort it all out, alright?" He suggested, waving the boy off, leaving the kitchen to tend to the commotion near the front desk.

"Right," Roxas mumbled with a slump of his shoulders. He pushed away from the counter, weaved his way around towards the storage room, and crouched to reach into the newly-ripped bag of individually wrapped fortune cookies. He mumbled something incoherent, randomly taking out three, and made his way out into the large, crowded kitchen again. Reaching up into the wide shelves, stacked high with various-sized plates, he took down a small saucer, dumped the cookies on its glossy surface and placed the dish onto his discarded tray and strolled his way out towards the bar area of the restaurant. Ignoring the bar tender, he helped himself to some of the clean glasses. He poured a glass of water and drew another, this time with cola, from the fountains. With all the orders done up, he sucked in a breath, and timidly walked towards the doom of table twenty-one to deposit the cookies first. The golden glow of the busy restaurant seemed to dim out when he approached the first table, and Roxas felt sick, still wondering just how someone this attractive could be so…so…rude! It was as if this was all some sort of sick joke, just inching towards the threshold of insanity.

The hand that wasn't holding up the brown plastic tray was gripped in a fist. Sapphire blue orbs stared down the redhead situated at table twenty-one as the boy stomped his way towards his table.

He practically threw down the plate onto the white table cloth, causing one of the cookies bouncing up and out of the dish and onto the table. He grumbled an empty 'enjoy' as he turned to make his way towards his other table.

"Just a sec, you."

Roxas was sure that nervous tick in the corner of his eye wasn't healthy. He halted mid step, took a deep breath, and turned around to face the owner of that husky voice.

"…_Yes_?"

"That was rather rude of you," the green-eyed man claimed, "I demand an apology." The tall redhead, seated in the red cushioned seat, leaned back against his chair, a sly smirk spreading across his features.

Something inside Roxas was wearing thin, as if a group of tiny little people were chiseling at his chest, making it hard to breathe and think properly. "_Sorry_."

Before he could jet off in the other direction, a hand shot out, ensnared the blond's wrist, and pulled back. The boy yelped, almost dropping the tray of drinks balancing on his left hand. There was a flicker of red hot anger in those blue eyes.

"For someone working with customer service, you certainly are a little bitch." The man's low, chuckling voice said with ease.

Roxas twisted out of the customer's hold, and leaned in close, hissing low, "I don't know what your problem is. Of the time I've been working here, you've been the _worst_ customer I've encountered," blue irises held onto the greens, staring him down with imaginary daggers, "the first cookie, you claimed tasted like chow mein, the second and third, stale, the forth, lacked the apparently obligatory fortune slip, and the fifth, you said wasn't _crisp enough_." He clicked his tongue, stifled the curse that threatened to leave his mouth, "what's next, your fortune didn't come true? If you want good cookies, go down to the corner store and buy yourself a bag. In fact, I'd even give you the money to buy it. You're wearing at my patience, Mr. I'm-all-high-and-mighty." Somewhat relieved to get that little speech off his chest, he attempted once again to walk away from the lone diner.

The slender features of the man grew into a wider grin, behind the boy's back, "don't expect a good tip from me, blondie."

_Oh_, now_ that_ was off limits. No one, _no one_ was allowed to call him 'blondie'.

Body working on autopilot on the anger that had risen to its absolute limit, Roxas turned back around, a malicious smile now in place of his thinned lips. Expression hard, he walked up to the redhead, cocked his head, reached up onto his tray, and the next thing he knew, the entire restaurant and gone completely silent and the few hundred pairs of eyes had twisted around to stare at the frazzled yellow-headed boy holding a now empty glass over a dripping wet customer, red hair soaked in brown, bubbly cola.

There was a pregnant pause, a gasp and a giggle or two, and Roxas just turned around, silent, abandoning the remaining glass of water on the tray on the table, and returned his way back into the kitchen.

Before he could contemplate his escape, three of his co-servers came running into the back, screaming 'Geez! Roxas!' and 'What the fuck was that!?' and so prompt the rest of the kitchen to set up in an uproar of 'what happened?' in both English and Cantonese, eliciting even a 'Gao mutt gwai ah, gum cho!*' from the most silent of the workers. When the volume was sufficient, it pulled out the manager, dragging from his seat of the restaurant office, and wondered in a slow drawl 'okay, okay, shut up, all of you, and someone who isn't screaming, tell me what happened, ya?'

And so, Kairi was selected by the big boss, pulled out from the group, and asked to tell the tale. Reno's hand held onto Roxas, to stop him from trying to sneak out the back door, as he listened intently to the situation. When all the bits were out in the open, Reno dismissed the whole lot of them back out into the dining area, and turned, watched the blond boy wriggle in his grip, and hissed beside his ear 'I'll deal with _you_ later.' This sent a sharp shudder running down the blond's spine.

"Reno, I—" the restaurant's manager released the blond boy, and sent him straight to his office without hesitation, like a parent sentencing their misbehaving child to a week of moping in their room.

Defeated, Roxas nodded, and carried his exhausted body out of the heat of the kitchen, down the small corridor and into Reno's office. Once there, he shut the door behind him, ran a hand viciously through his hair, thinking of all the possible shit that could become of him now. The least that could happen was him getting fired, which was inevitable, he was sure, and the worst that could happen was Reno could phone up parents, announce his dismissal from the restaurant, _then_ blacklist him and his folks from the restaurant forever, but not after pummeling him with that rumored electromagnetic security rod he has stashed away somewhere in his office.

He flopped down on the seat against the wall, awaiting the inevitable 'you're fired!' from his boss. What would he do then? It had taken him forever to get a job, and with his lack of experience, it would remain just as difficult to find a replacement part-time career, which would suck because the power of college and book fees from his last term had already dug a hole in his savings.

Roxas took a glance at the red and white pendulum wall clock hanging on the wall adjacent to him. Five to nine, five minutes to last-call, and Roxas couldn't hold out for that smidge of time, and ended up harassing a customer, who was apparently a valued regular to Reno. And all he wanted was a _fortune cookie_.

Clawing at his face, he sank lower into the cushioned seat, torso practically melting and sliding the way down the length of the chair.

"I'm so screwed—"

"You got that right."

At the same moment of utterance, the door to the office opened up, and two redheaded males stepped in. Axel's face had been dried, but his shirt still appeared moist.

Roxas took one glance at the red-haired result of his anger, and turned away in shame, but not without the same festering annoyance.

The door shut closed, and Reno made his way around the dimly lit office to his mahogany desk, settling down in his swivel chair and fixing the blond perpetrator with a blank stare. "Come here."

The blond shot up from his seat, ignoring the still wet male standing beside the door and walked over to his boss's bureau. There was a long drag where neither of them spoke, Roxas busying himself with shuffling on his feet, and Reno staring straight up into the pairs of blue eyes with an unreadable look. Was he angry? Amused? Indifferent?? The student got more and more fidgety with every tick and tock from the clock behind him.

"He got on my nerves!" The short male suddenly blurted out, managing to drop a huge rock into that silent pond, "he—he was practically _harassing _me about the littlest things! The last time I waited him, I had to replace his tea three times because he didn't _like_ it!"

"So what was the problem _this_ time, Roxas?"

Roxas twisted his head, glaring heatedly at the smirking customer behind him. "He said the fortune cookie wasn't _crisp_ enough. I had already replaced it like, five times, like I told you, and tried to offer him another dessert b-but he's so stubborn and wouldn't take my offer! A-and he outright called me a _bitch_!"

Reno's red eyebrows rose at this, "he called you a bitch?"

"He called me a bitch." Roxas nodded furiously, hoping that would gain some reaction from his boss.

The man sitting down just leaned over to look past Roxas's short frame, and asked again, "you called him a bitch?"

The redhead standing behind Roxas chuckled, and Roxas, within the confines of such a quiet room, realized just how enticing his laughter was, getting him to suddenly reflect on how attractive he was the first time he saw him alone at the table, looking over the menu. He mentally shook himself, and concentrated his fury on this bastard who disapproved of dessert.

"It just kinda slipped out."

Reno laughed, to Roxas's genuine surprise, "we don't call our servers 'bitches', Axel."

Upon hearing the alien name, Roxas's mind ground to a screeching halt.

"I know, but I didn't know that he could get _that_ angry for a cute blond."

There was a lull in Roxas's mind, every cognitive process dying in a fiery blaze when the last phrase sank in. He quickly turned around, and promptly shoved the unnamed male back, cheeks heating up, "what the _fuck_ did you just say?"

"Roxas," the manager warned, getting up from his seat, "we don't swear at valued customers."

Roxas pointed an accusing finger at the grinning man before him, taking in the sight of his damp, sticky red hair and ruined white button-up. His broad shoulders and chest sported large, ugly brown spots of drying cola. "H-he's not a valued customer! He's out to get me! Ever since he started coming here and always sitting in _my_ section, he'd get on my case, about _everything_! The only reason why I went along with it was because he's apparently your _super special customer_." He fumed, fire-glazed blue eyes glaring with an unspeakable annoyance into the cat-like emerald eyes, but _damn_ if those eyes weren't so alluring.

"And he is," Reno sighed, coming around and taking the blond's wrist in his hand, jerking his pointing finger away from the second redheaded man. "He's my brother."

"WHAT?!" Roxas stilled himself, mouth flapping open and shut like a dumbfounded fish around a hook and worm. "You're _related to this asshole!?_"

Both of the tall redhead's let out a howl of laughter. "You didn't think, for one second, that our uncanny resemblance may have hinted at _something_, Rox?"

"Why didn't you tell me!" Roxas squirmed in Reno's tight hold, "if I had known that he was related to you, I wouldn't have taken him so fucking seriously!" The boy scowled, wondering just what the fuck was going on with the family affairs. And why he'd be part of it. "What the hell is going on, Reno?"

Releasing Roxas's hand, he sighed, raking a hand through his long bangs, "the truth is, Rox," he began, slowly, obviously taking pleasure in watching his employee squirm with anticipation, "you two were supposed to hook up."

For the third time that night, Roxas's mind went into a shut down, left to stare and maybe drool emptily into nothing in particular. It took a while for the hamster wheel to start turning again. "Wait…you…we…what?"

Axel, leaning over and hissing into the blond's ear, taking advantage of the shorter male's stunned state, "you. Me. Working overtime. Capiche?" Roxas jumped, feeling a shiver ripple down his body.

"Yeah, so apparently, that was what's supposed to happen, but _someone_ had to, for whatever reason, act like a total bastard and get you all pissed off to high heaven." Reno shot his younger brother a scolding look, ignoring the way Roxas was sputtering and demanding answers to incoherent questions. "I told you to play nice."

"Sorry bro, but like you said," Axel chuckled attempting to take a gentle hold on the blond server fuming in front of him, only to get punched in the arm, "the kid's cute when he's angry."

"I'm _not_ a kid, asshole!"

Amused by the display, the restaurant manager smirked, and gave another sigh, "I guess now would be the best time for you two to kiss and make up, before Roxas gets on my case and actually resigns. I can't have that. As a bitch as he is, he's one of the better workers around here." Before the youngest man could say anything, his boss pinched his cheek, strolled around the two other males and walked out the door. "Don't make a mess of my room, aite?"

"Reno—wait—!" The door slammed, sealing the blond in the office with an apparent redheaded jackass.

After about a minute of awkward silence between the employee and soaked patron, Axel broke the ice, "so, how're you doing, cutie?"

Roxas shoved at him, having none of it, "you! I can't believe you! Why would you—why—what's your problem??"

Axel laughed, a sound that resonated through the boy's very bones, "Oh come on, Roxas, you have no idea how _delicious_ you look when you're all riled up! I couldn't help it!"

Roxas hoped that the room was dark enough to shadow the blush that crept into his face.

"Reno told me all about you," Axel explained, taking a seat in the chair that Roxas had sat in before, "he came home, told me how there was a new blond kid working at his place, and how cute he looks when he's flustered." Roxas blanched. "Surely you haven't forgotten the stain you'd left in my brother's shirt when you spilled soda all over him? He went all night talking about how absolutely cute you looked, all flustered and pissed off trying to get the stain out. He also mentioned the time, I think, five days after your employment, you nearly tore up the bar area because some wench changed her drink order four times? Yeah, so I told him 'he sounds like my type; set me up.'"

Roxas bit his lip, to stifle that nervous laugh that pocketed in his lungs, "you know, if…if you wanted to, y'know, actually get to know me, you _could_ have made a better impression. I'm pretty sure you've taken, I swear, ten years off my life with all that anger that you've planted in me, bastard."

He raised both his hands, closing his green eyes and laughed the laugh that had creeped into Roxas's dreams a little more than often after meeting him, "I know, I'm sorry. I always took the leading part in school plays, I couldn't help it. I wanted to see the sexy fury myself." His green eyes rose, meeting the blond's fascinated blues, "and now I have."

Axel got up again, and closed in on the blond. Suddenly, Roxas's aggravation died, and was slowly reminded by thoughts of how attractive this man was, despite the gaudy stain that decorated the front and shoulder of the white shirt. He swallowed, forcing off his stare that was fixated on the man's thin waist and onto the incoming face, pulled into a Cheshire smile.

"And I must admit, there isn't anyone who looks this good when they're angry. I could really get used to it, you know." Without warning, Axel caged the blond server against Reno's desk, lean torso leaning close and strong arms trapping the boy between him. Roxas gasped, ignoring the edge that dug into his lower back. "Tell me, Roxas, how attracted are you to me?"

The younger man shakily swallowed, "before you started acting like an ass, or tonight?"

Axel made an amused sound, "I guess I went a little too far tonight, eh?"

The smell of his cologne, beneath the lingering smell of drying soda, was driving the blond crazy, up the wall and through the vents. And the redhead's low, seductive voice managed to clear out any inhibitions that Roxas had tonight, flushing away the anger and replacing it with tingling desire. Roxas mentally slapped himself. No. He had to control it. Not in his boss's office. "With a personality like that, you'd be lucky to get a lay from a cactus."

"Them's fightin' words, Roxas." the taller of the two laughed. "Mind if we start over, please?"

The blond ducked his head, smirked, and shoved at the man's chest, yet failing to move him. "Just don't ask me for more fortune cookies, and I'm good, asshole."

Right on cue, Axel dug into the pocket of his black pants, and rustled something up from its depths. It was one of the wrapped fortune cookies, and Roxas could only stare.

"Those are going to haunt me forever, y'know."

"Sorry for wasting all of those," Axel murmured, hot breath fanning over the blond's ear, fingers fumbling blindly with the small package. Roxas swallowed thickly, breathed through his mouth as Axel continued to whisper into his ear, "I didn't like the cookies I got."

"Th-they're all the same," Roxas squeaked, feeling the man's knuckles brush against his stomach as they pulled the wrapping apart.

"no they're not," Axel said, "you see, there are the ones that are made too soft, so they make eating them far too easy, no texture, no excitement in the bite. Then there are the ones that are stale, so when you sink your teeth into their gummy texture, you can _feel_ the off taste because they're all worn out and boring." Roxas let out a small noise when Axel exhaled against his neck. "Then, you have the ones that are way too hard, so trying to taste them is a chore in itself, because they're stubborn and won't let you in on the fun. Then, you have the ones that lack the slip of paper in it. Now, what good is a fortune cookie if it won't even surprise you or predict some joy in your life? And, _finally_," Axel pulled back, just slightly, and Roxas felt the temperature difference of the room, compared to the aura of this man, "you find the perfect fortune cookie, one that's not too soft, not too hard, so get the satisfaction of cracking them, tasting them, relishing the sounds they make when you bite into them. They're fresh, they're sweet, and they're crisp, and they always have a delicious surprise hidden in them."

The man lifted up a hand, and pressed the smooth surface of the curved cookie against Roxas's lips.

Automatically, the boy's tongue snaked out, and licked the surface, tasting the subtle sweetness of the dessert. He never really had an interest in them, but with Axel here, practically feeding him the treat, he tasted a whole new sensation, something beyond the sugar and vanilla essence. When he nibbled on the rough seam of the cookie, he earned a satisfied noise from the man who watched. Axel then took the cookie to his own lips, and bit off a corner. The delicious crunch that sounded made Roxas hold his breath, to his own surprise. It certainly did sound crispy, and, well, satisfactory. Who knew someone could get so turned on by watching someone eat a _fortune cookie_, for crying out loud.

Slender fingers rose to pluck the slip of paper from within the hollow cookie, and Roxas waited for the verdict.

"Well, Roxas, seems like this one is the perfect fortune cookie," he said brightly, a red tongue coming out to lick the crumbs off his lips. Roxas fought down the urge to do the job for him. Not. In. The boss's room. "A good fortune, as well as a few nice numbers to boot."

"W-why? What's it say?" Roxas asked, eyes drawn up to gaze into those orbs of vivid green. Something at the back of his head told him he'll be seeing a lot more of them soon enough.

Axel chuckled, pressed the remains of the cookie into the shorter man's hand, and lifted up the sheet. Roxas's eyes widened in shock. There it was, on the little slip of paper, printed in small font in a reddish-pink ink, was his name. When Axel flipped the sheet over, the boy merely gaped at the series of numbers and recognized them immediately. They made up his cell-phone number.

He frowned a bit. "Wait—how did you—?" Axel cut his stammering voice off with a soft kiss to the lips. With a groan, Roxas timidly moved against him, testing a reaction. He should have pushed him off right there, knowing that he's a guy who doesn't kiss on first dates or what have you, but that resolve evaporated when he tasted the soft flavor of fortune cookie and cola on the man's warm mouth.

As quickly as it began, the redhead backed off, looking like a kid who was just offered an extra slice of dessert after dinner. There was a look in his eyes that screamed "Satisfaction: Fulfilled."

"I guess that's just a little secret that you'll just have to dig out, right Roxas? Don't be surprised—shouldn't I be rewarded?" The man leaned in again, pecked him twice on the lips, lips melding against lips, and turned around, making his way out of the stifling hot office, leaving the blond to hold onto that fortune cookie. The blond barely noticed the twitchy grin that had inhabited his own face.

"After all," Axel continued, smirking from the threshold, "it took me a while to find the tastiest, crispiest cookie amongst the rest."

* * *

*"What the hell's with all the commotion?"


End file.
